karthfandomcom-20200214-history
Progression
Adventurers may spend gold and chaos shards purchasing and upgrading various improvements around the town. Some improvements are not immediately accessible and will require players to either reach a higher level or complete quests and discover things in the world first. Alchemist (Current level: 1) Meerah Kevist is in charge of rediscovering and developing alchemical creations for the Groundsguard. Level 1 Holy Water for sale Level 2 (150gp) Common Potions for sale. Unlocks new Downtime Activity. Level 3 (500gp) Common and Uncommon Potions for Sale. Unlocks new Downtime Activity. Level 4 (5,000gp) Common, Uncommon, and Rare Potions for Sale Potion Mixing Potion Mods (Ranged Potions, etc.) Bank (Current level: 1) Since the Groundsguard is not yet a sincere attempt to reclaim the surfacelands, you are expected to fund its advancement through a shared "bank". Level 1 Characters may buy town upgrades. Level 2 (150gp) A trustworthy ally is recruited to manage the adventurer's gold supply. Gain the following benefit: Adventurers may contribute money to a central fund that can be allocated to build Town Upgrades. Any gold contributions are rewarded with an equal amount in XP. 500gp storage capacity Level 3 (500gp) The bank's capacity is expanded. Gain the following benefit: Adventurers may contribute money to a central fund that can be allocated to build Town Upgrades. Any gold contributions are rewarded with 1.5 times the amount in XP. 2,500gp storage capacity Level 4 (2,500gp) The bank's capacity is expanded. Gain the following benefit: Adventurers may contribute money to a central fund that can be allocated to build Town Upgrades. Any gold contributions are rewarded with twice the amount in XP. 25,000gp storage capacity The bank can store Chaos Shards Players can purchase farms and mines that will continually contribute gold to the central fund. Cemetery (Current level: 1) A lonely cemetery lies just outside of the outpost Level 1 This is where the dead are buried, should their bodies be reclaimed. Level 2 (1 Chaos Shard) Unlocks the Commune Downtime Activity Class Trainer (Current level: 1) There are a few experienced veterans out there, some of whom could be persuaded to impart their knowledge and wisdom to you. For a price... Class Trainers provide an XP boost to all players of that same class. If the character is multiclassing, only one class trainer can ever be applied at one time. Class Trainers must be purchased in order. Level 1 (150gp per class) 5% XP boost Level 2 (500gp per class) 10% XP boost Level 3 (2,500gp per class) 15% XP boost Horse Stables (Current level: 1) Keifer Stoneskin maintains the stables at the outpost and is willing to expand his operations with some investment. Level 1 May purchase Riding Horses Level 2 (200gp) Spend a downtime action to gain the use of a horse for the upcoming adventure. Spend gold to purchase one of the following: * Horse Rental - 15gp per session * Draft Horse - 50gp * Riding Horse - 75gp * Mule - 8gp * Light Horse Armor - 4x Level 3 (750gp) Spend gold to purchase one of the following: * Horse Rental (one session) - 15gp * Draft Horse - 50gp * Riding Horse - 75gp * Mule - 8gp * Light & Medium Horse Armor - 4x * Stallion (faster than Riding Horse) - 400gp * Warhorse (gaster than riding horse; allows mounted combat) - 500gp Library (Current level: 1) Level 1 Library-based downtime activities. Level 2 (150gp) Unlocks more downtime activities. Level 3 (500gp) Gain the following benefit by spending gold: Tier 1 Wizard Hirelings. Spend 50gp to gain additional help on your next adventure. You gain a Wizard ally whose level equals the total average of the party’s rounded down. Level 1 Wizard if Total Party Level = 4-7 Level 2 Wizard if Total Party Level = 8-11 Level 3 Wizard if Total Party Level = 12-15 Level 4 Wizard if Total Party Level = 16+ Level 4 (2,500gp) Gain the following benefit by spending gold in addition to previous upgrade rewards: Tier 2 Wizard Hirelings. Spend 250gp to gain additional help on your next adventure. You gain a Wizard ally whose level equals the total average of the party’s rounded down. = Level 5 Wizard if Total Party Level = 20-23 = = Level 6 Wizard if Total Party Level = 24-27 = = Level 7 Wizard if Total Party Level = 28-31 = = Level 8 Wizard if Total Party Level = 32-35 = = Level 9 Wizard if Total Party Level = 36-39 = = Level 10 Wizard if Total Party Level = 40+ = Monument of the Gods (Current level: 1) This Town Upgrade, if left unattended, will slowly level up on its own, though not as quickly as if it were manually upgraded. Generally if the average level of the active player base reaches 3 levels above the Monument, it will automatically upgrade by one level. Money gained from this upgrade cannot be used to upgrade buildings. Level 1 Characters start at Level 1 Level 2 (300gp & 1 Chaos Shard) Characters Auto-Level to Level 2 New characters start with 100gp Level 3 (900gp & 2 Chaos Shards) Characters Auto-Level to Level 3 New characters start with 150gp Level 4 (2,700gp & 3 Chaos Shards) Characters Auto-Level to Level 4 New characters start with 200gp Level 5 (6,500gp & 4 Chaos Shards) Characters Auto-Level to Level 5 New characters start with 500gp Level 6 (14,000gp & 5 Chaos Shards) Characters Auto-Level to Level 6 New characters start with 600gp Level 7 (23,000gp & 6 Chaos Shards) Characters Auto-Level to Level 7 New characters start with 700gp Level 8 (34,000gp & 7 Chaos Shards Characters Auto-Level to Level 8 New characters start with 800gp Level 9 (48,000gp & 8 Chaos Shards) Characters Auto-Level to Level 9 New characters start with 900gp Level 10 (64,000gp & 9 Chaos Shards) Characters Auto-Level to Level 10 New characters start with 1,000gp Player Housing (Current level: 1) The game starts with minimal resources dedicated to the living conditions of the enlisted members of the Groundsguard. Level 1 * Adventurers receive one Downtime Action to spend during their Downtime. Level 2 - Proper Barracks (1,000gp) Buying Town Upgrades no longer requires a Downtime Action. Level 3 - Prestigious Barracks (5,000gp) * Adventurers receive two Downtime Actions to spend during their Downtime. Reconnaissance Unit (Current level: 1) Level 1 Dexterity-based downtime activities. Level 2 (150gp) Unlocks more downtime activities. Level 3 (500gp) Gain the following benefit by spending gold: Tier 1 Rogue Hirelings. Spend 50gp to gain additional help on your next adventure. You gain a Rogue ally whose level equals the total average of the party’s rounded down. = Level 1 Rogue if Total Party Level = 4-7 = = Level 2 Rogue if Total Party Level = 8-11 = = Level 3 Rogue if Total Party Level = 12-15 = = Level 4 Rogue if Total Party Level = 16+ = Level 4 (2,500gp) Gain the following benefit by spending gold in addition to previous upgrade rewards: Tier 2 Rogue Hirelings. Spend 250gp to gain additional help on your next adventure. You gain a Rogue ally whose level equals the total average of the party’s rounded down. = Level 5 Rogue if Total Party Level = 20-23 = = Level 6 Rogue if Total Party Level = 24-27 = = Level 7 Rogue if Total Party Level = 28-31 = = Level 8 Rogue if Total Party Level = 32-35 = = Level 9 Rogue if Total Party Level = 36-39 = = Level 10 Rogue if Total Party Level = 40+ = Trading Post (Current level: 1) Level 1 In town, characters may sell any weapons, trade goods, gems, & art objects they encounter while adventuring, albeit at a reduced price. Level 2 (150gp) In town, characters may sell any weapons, trade goods, gems, & art objects at full price. Characters may also sell spell items and magical trinkets, albeit at a reduced price. Level 3 (500gp) In town, characters may sell any weapons, trade goods, gems, art objects, spell items, & magical trinkets at full price. The Player Auction House is available for use. Players can trade, buy, and sell items (mundane or magic) between sessions. Level 4 (2,500gp) All Adventuring Gear is now free. Items sold to the Trading Post are worth even more gold. Training Fields (Current level: 1) Level 1 Physical-based downtime activities. Level 2 (150gp) Unlocks more downtime activities. Level 3 (500gp) Gain the following benefit by spending gold: Tier 1 Fighter Hirelings. Spend 50gp to gain additional help on your next adventure. You gain a Fighter ally whose level equals the total average of the party’s rounded down. = Level 1 Fighter if Total Party Level = 4-7 = = Level 2 Fighter if Total Party Level = 8-11 = = Level 3 Fighter if Total Party Level = 12-15 = = Level 4 Fighter if Total Party Level = 16+ = Level 4 (2,500gp) Gain the following benefit by spending gold in addition to previous upgrade rewards: Tier 2 Fighter Hirelings. Spend 250gp to gain additional help on your next adventure. You gain a Fighter ally whose level equals the total average of the party’s rounded down. = Level 5 Fighter if Total Party Level = 20-23 = = Level 6 Fighter if Total Party Level = 24-27 = = Level 7 Fighter if Total Party Level = 28-31 = = Level 8 Fighter if Total Party Level = 32-35 = = Level 9 Fighter if Total Party Level = 36-39 = = Level 10 Fighter if Total Party Level = 40+ = Zara's Forge (Current level: 1) While most distrust this human, Zara traces her bloodline to renowned runeforgers in service of the royal family. She works the ancient forge that lies within the outpost. Level 1 Mundane Items available for purchase. Level 2 (1,500gp) Unlocks Downtime Activities, covering magic items of common and uncommon quality. Level 3 (7,500gp, 10 Chaos Shards; Level 8) Zara's services now include items of rare quality. Additional Upgrades (Current level: 1) The following upgrades are original to this campaign, and were not taken from the reddit West Marches community. Medic Corps Level 1 Characters fully heal and regain all hit dice whenever they take a downtime action. Level 2 (300 GP) Healer's Kits weigh only 2 lbs, instead of 3. Level 3 (500 GP) Healer's kits now start with 20 charges, instead of 10. The Hearthstone (Current level: 1) A giant stone sits at the center of the outpost, from which all Hearthrings return to. Level 1 Each character is outfitted with a Hearthring, an ancient magical device that is tied to the Obelisk that sits in the center of the Outpost. When you head out of the outpost, you may tune yourself and your possessions to the Hearthring, as well as declare a number of pulses. Pulses are a metaunit of time, equivalent to a session. (Two pulses is two sessions of play.) After a number of pulses have passed, the ring teleports itself, any living character tuned to it, and any possessions on the character's person that was tuned to it at the start of the adventure. Any additional items carried by the character at the time of teleportation are dropped. In addition, characters teleported this way will lose experience scaled by the character's level and the distance teleported. Losing experience this way cannot reduce you below the experience threshold for your current level. * Experience Lost = (Character Level) x (Miles Teleported) Level 2 (300 GP & 1 Chaos Shard) Characters that hearth back to the outpost at the end of a session now also retain any additional currency or chaos shards on their person. Level 3 (1,000 GP & 2 Chaos Shards) Characters can now tune hirelings and companion animals to their hearthring. In addition, characters lose only half of the normal experience lost from hearthing. Level 4 (5,000 GP & 4 Chaos Shards) Any tuned character keeps any additional items that are currently on their character, as long as this would not make them over-encumbered. The Tavern The tavern is the location where you may spend and earn rewards for Metagame Activities. Earning Metapoints Metapoints are the currency gained for participating with the community through more than just attending sessions. Each method for gaining currency can only be awarded once per week. These points are earned by players, and persist across character death. * Participate in In-Character Tavern RP: 50 MP * Participate in Discussion about the Game OOC: 25 MP * Write a Session Report*: 100-250 MP * Update an existent page on the Wikia: 50-250 MP * Create a new page on the Wikia: 50-500 MP * Organize the Wikia: 50-250 MP * Updating/Posting a Community Map: 50-200 MP * Play in a Session: 25 MP *You can gain the reward for writing a session report each session you participate in, this is not limited to the 1/week rule. Spending Metapoints Metapoints can be used to unlock item schematics and tattoo designs for Zara's Forge. Items can include things like bags of holding, while tattoos are soulbound magic items. Doing so requires a downtime action.